Showing Jonathan Around
by Luiz4200
Summary: When the Longs return from Hong Kong, they decide to introduce Jonathan to the Magus Bazaar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or anything belonging to the series.**

**Showing Jonathan Around**

When the Longs returned from Hong Kong, they decided to give Jonathan a tour to the Magus Bazaar so he'll understand more of the Magical World. They're now travelling via subway when the conductor announces the last stop. Jonathan tries to get up but his family stops him.

"This is the last stop." Jonathan replies.

"Only for humans who don't know about the magical creatures." Jake explains.

"Okay." Jonathan replies and then sees the conductor revealing himself as a magical creature in disguise. They are then transported to the Magus Bazaar. "Is it always that painful?"

"Tell me about it." Jake replies. "Anything you'd like to see first, Dad?"

"Besides a chiropractor, I'd like to see the place Fu buys his potion ingredients." Jonathan answers.

"No problem, John." Fu replies. "Just follow me and you'll be safe."

Not long after he says that, Fu is grabbed by a huge troll who is being followed by two other trolls. "You have a lot of nerve to show up here without paying Big Ernie, Fu."

Fortunately, Jake, Haley and Lao Shi dragon up and beat the trolls.

"Jake, how did you survive your first excursion here?" Jonathan asks. "Did you really have Fu as your guide?"

"Long story, Dad."

They then meet Veronica. "John, this is Ve-ve-ve-veronica."

"Hi, Fu." Veronica replies. "May I help you?"

"I'd like some newt eyes." Fu replies and then whispers to Jonathan. "They don't have too much effect but it's a traditional ingredient to use in potions."

Veronica hands Fu the eyes and Fu then turns to Lao Shi. "Uh, I forgot my money in my other wallet. Would you…"

With a sigh, Lao Shi pays for the eyes.

"Any other place you'd like to see, Dad?" Jake asks.

"Some Ice Cream Parlor." Jonathan answers. "You guys wouldn't have it around here, would you?"

"There's a place named The Scoop." Jake replies. "We can have Ice Cream there."

"Good. Uh, Jakers, which kind of magical creature is that Veronica?" Jonathan asks. "Is she a dragon like you?"

"Actually, she's a spider." Jake replies, chilling just at the mental image. "Her lower body is all spider-like."

"Eeeewwwwwwww." Jonathan replies, thinking at the mental image.

"I know what you feel, Dad." Jake replies.

"I don't." Haley comments. "I get more chills from Rose. Sure, I'm grateful for her help back in Hong Kong but I can't help but fear a slayer who doesn't fear the Dark Dragon."

"Don't worry, Haley." Jake replies. "The only other slayers left are too cowardly to do anything."

Before anyone replies, they hear somebody call. "Jake."

The Longs turn around but only Jake recognizes the caller. "Hobie!"

"Still interested in wrestling?"

"Not anymore." Hobie answers. "I'd like to stay more but I need to take this back home. Bye."

Jake then notices his family's (mainly his father's) surprised faces. "That's Hobie the Giant."

"Giant?" Jonathan asks, surprised. "He's around my size."

"This is pretty tall for someone around Haley's age." Jake replies. Jonathan is the most shocked. After this, they enter The Scoop.

"Hi, Jake." They hear a cheerful voice say.

"Hi, girls." Jake replies. "Guys, these are the Oracle twins. Sara and Kara."

"When my sister predicted your family coming here we couldn't resist but finally meet you all." Sara comments.

"Do you really see the future?" Jonathan asks.

"Yes, Mr. Long." Sara happily replies. "Do you wanna know the day you're gonna die?"

"I'd rather not know until it happens." Jonathan replies.

"Most people don't." Sara shrugs.

"What's with her?" Jonathan whispers to his son.

"Sara only sees bad things and Kara only sees good things." Jake explains. "Sara is happy because when you only predict bad things, any slightly good news can make her happy."

"And my sister only sees good things, which depresses her because it spoils all nice surprises." Sara adds.

"Then why doesn't she simply refuse to make certain predictions?" Jonathan suggests.

"We don't have that kind of control over our power." Kara angrily replies. "We can't control when we make a prediction and neither who nor what the prediction will be about." She then enters in a trance. _"By the way, congratulations for your promotion."_

"Thank you?" Jonathan awkwardly replies.

"_And I hope you have paid your car insurance."_ Sara says.

After this awkward conversation, the Longs order their ice creams. Jonathan sees Jake about to pay for the right to use one of the shop's computers. "Jake, I'd like to see more stuff. Can't you check your emails later?"

"Dad, I just wanna talk to Trixie and Spud."

"You don't need the computer." Jonathan replies. "They're right there."

"Hi, Jakey." Trixie says.

"Trixie? Spud?" Jake asks, surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We always wanted to see the Magus Bazaar without having to deal with a magical emergency." Trixie explains.

"And I see someone enjoys Transformation Tea." Jonathan comments as he notices Spud's donkey ears.

"I expected to become a merman." Spud sadly replies.

"Jakey, wanna hit the half pipe with us?" Trixie asks.

"Sorry, but the Am Drag is introducing his Dad to the Magical World." Jake explains.

"Okay, bro." Spud replies and then he and Trixie leave.

After the Longs finish their ice cream, Jake leads them to a magical artifact shop. There, Jonathan is interested at a charm said to bring good luck to its bearer. _'Maybe it'll help with my promotion.'_ Jonathan thinks and then goes to the cashier.

"May I see your identity, please?" The cashier asks and then Jonathan shows his ID card.

"Are you a human?" The cashier asks, shocked.

"Any problem with it?" Jonathan asks, not understanding the problem.

The cashier then motions for security. Jake notices it. "Any problem, Dad?"

"I think the cashier doesn't like me, Jake." Jonathan replies.

"American Dragon, is this human your father?" The cashier, even more shocked, asks.

"Yeah." Jake answers, pretending not to understand why it means so much for her.

The cashier then silently dismisses the security. "Will it be cash, check or a credit card?"

"Wait a minute, Jonathan." Lao Shi (who, ever since Hong Kong, respects his son-in-law to call him by name instead of 'daughter's husband') asks. "May I see it, please?" He then looks at the bracelet. "It'll only work once so, be careful and don't ask for anything difficult."

With Lao Shi's advice on mind, Jonathan agrees to buy the bracelet. "I'll pay in cash." He pays. Fu then approaches the Longs. "Guys, I've got tickets for Ogre Bowl's summer season."

After that, they leave the Magus Bazaar. They were about to reach Jonathan's car when another car crashes into it. "Aw, man." Jonathan moans, freaking out anyone used to hear these words from Jake.

**ONE WEEK LATER – Long Home**

Jonathan Long and his family are dinning at Familio Festevedro to celebrate Jonathan's new promotion.

**Please Review.**


End file.
